


[PODFIC] An Inch at a Distance

by Loolph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Clint had never wished more for the ability to fly. Getting to Coulson from his perch took far too much time and the man wasn’t moving.





	[PODFIC] An Inch at a Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Inch at a Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054788) by [ownedbyacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat). 



The first time I've read this lovely text, I almost suffocated. It made me sit at the edge of my seat, holding my breath, worrying about Coulson. And there is something extremely grabbing in the visual flow of this whole story about Barton's competence. It just didn't let me catch any air whatsoever, even after second, third and nth time I went through it, still making me squirm with nerves.

So, I give thanks to ownedbyacat's gracious permission to voice all those feels out loud. Now, I can finally regain my full lung's capacity. Have a breather yourselves, people, but just. Don't. Move.

Music: [Give Me An Inch by Hazel O'Connor](https://youtu.be/7J1enPjRCUE) (live version)

Cover art: [Phil Coulson - Badass of S.H.I.E.L.D. No.2](https://www.deviantart.com/catlore/art/Phil-Coulson-Badass-of-S-H-I-E-L-D-No-2-304797506) by [Catlore](https://www.deviantart.com/catlore) (source: [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com))

  For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mavwokth668jqwq/An_Inch_at_a_Distance_by_ownedbyacat.mp3/file).


End file.
